Uncrowned
by mikotohs
Summary: A Princess still has a King and Queen above her. Princess' listen to the Kings, the Kings listen to their beloved Queen. Each member of the "Generation of Miracles" is seen as a King. So, she was more than just a Princess... She was a Queen. Aomine x OC. Slight Kagami x OC. *haitus*
1. Chapter 1

_"Yo."_

Riko turned her head to see a girl standing in front of her, she was unfamiliar, so most likely a first year. Riko knew most of the girls in her grade, and she also knew that the girl looked too young to be older than herself.

The teen was a little taller than herself - probably at around 5'4 or 5'5. Riko studied the girl, she was curvy and small. Her hips were a bit curvier than most, and she wasn't stick thin like a lot girls wanted to be. Her chest wasn't as developed as others, but bigger than Riko's own chest - causing the second year girl to twitch with irritation. She had auburn hair that framed her slightly tanned face, a couple strands falling in front of her mismatched eyes. She wore the girls uniform white shirt, her blazer over her shoulder lazily, the school skirt and tall white socks that ended at her thighs - no shoes on her feet.

"Sorry," Riko apologized as she stared at the girl, "Can I help you?"

"Akashi Hikari," The girl bowed lightly, "Freshman, I went to Teiko Middle School and was the Basketball teams... Assistant Coach. I'm here to help Seirin."

Riko's eyes widened slightly, _Another person associated with the Teiko? I wonder if she knew -_

"Did you coach the Gen-"

"I was the assistant coach for the Generation of Miracles, yes," Hikari sighed, using a single finger to scratch her cheek, "I'd like to help out with the Basketball team here, if that's okay. Although, I don't expect to be made assistant coach off the bat."

Riko opened her mouth but didn't exactly know how to respond, "Er, uh, it'd be an honor to have someone who was associated with the Generation of Miracles. I would have to see your coaching ability myself, but I could always just start you off as a manager. What is it exactly you did at Teiko?"

Hikari smirked as she walked over to a nearby bench, setting down her blazer, shoes and school bag, "I came up with tactics and plays, I excel in ... sight and sound, I guess you could say."

Riko tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"It's better to show you than tell you," Hikari sighed, raising her hands slightly, her palms facing the ceiling as she shrugged nonchalantly, "When do you plan on having the first years go against their senpai?"

Riko pushed her lips to the side in thought, "Tomorrow most likely, do you thi-"

"I'll be here if you allow me to, senpai," the girl stated picking up a basketball from the floor and bouncing it lazily with her left hand.

Riko's eyes darted to her hand, noticing the gold bracelet around her wrist. A charm and another unidentifiable piece were at the end, bouncing lightly whenever she bounced the ball. The charm was a tiny gold basketball that shined lightly, "Of course, you could always stay to meet the boys. Oh! How rude of me, I'm Aida Riko."

"Pleasure, Riko-senpai," the girl smiled, the voices of all boys and the sound of basketball shoes against the floor met the ears of both girls, causing them to turn towards the entry way of the gym. Riko's brows rose when Hikari's smirking and amused face suddenly blanked as she watched the boys form a single line.

"What do you see with them?"

Hikari looked away from the boys and smirked, something that Riko thought she did all too often, "Potential."

Riko grinned and nodded her head approvingly and turned away, just in time for Hyuuga to pop up and hit two first years in the back of the head.

"Morons," he called, "You're wrong."

Riko took a step forward, motioning for Hikari to follow her, "I'm the boys basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

The boys all made the same 'eh' noise, give or take a few who already knew or didn't care.

"And this," Riko smiled while setting a hand on Hikari's shoulder, "Is the club manager."

Hikari smiled and gave a small wave, "Akashi Hikari."

Hikari took a step back as Riko ordered the boys to take off their shirts, then - one by one - she went over to them and told them their weak points and strong points. Hyuuga explained how her dad was a sports trainer, and she picked up on it so well that she can take one look at your body and pick up on your physical abilities in numbers. It was a magnificent gift that was bound to come in handy.

Hikari's eyes widened slightly when she noticed the flock of blue hair pop up from behind the tallest player.

_No, I made sure to avoid all of them. I made sure.._

"I've been here the whole time."

Hikari felt her heart give a slight jolt the name rolling off of her tongue in an almost unfamiliar way, "Tetsu?"

Hikari was almost unable to focus during the rest practice, she _had_ to get ahold of him before she headed home - she just had to know why he was _here_. Why not a big name school like her brother or the other boys? She almost raced to the exit, towards boys locker room when practice was over. She would have too, if Riko hadn't stopped her.

"Are alright with being manager?" She asked, tilting her head, "Manager is just an official name for you, once I get the hang of what you can actually do for the team then I might be able to give you another job on the team."

"It's much more than I expected Riko-senpai," Hikari bowed, "Thank you."

Riko smiled and waved by to Hikari as the girl sped out of the room towards the boys locker room, carrying her bag by one of it's straps behind her. Her eyes widened when she heard the little monotone voice of Kuroko behind her.

"Hikari-san."

Hikari let out a strangled squeak and a gasp, spinning around to see the blue haired and eyed boy behind her, "Tetsu."

The boy tilted his head, "I thought you'd go with to school with Akashi-kun."

Hikari averted her gaze, "He decided to go to some all boys school. Plus, being separated from Seijuro would be good for me. The better question is why are _you_ here instead of a big name school like the others?"

Tetsuya shrugged and walked past her, leaving her to follow after him like a lost puppy, "Have you spoken to anyone?"

Hikari frowned, "I stopped speaking to everyone the day after the final game, I left before the second half .. remember?"

"Aomine-kun?"

Hikari grimaced lightly and clentched her fists, "Especially not Aomine, Tetsu."

Tetsu remained quiet as the two exited the school grounds, Hikari was about to say something as they passed the basketball courts but she noticed one of the boys from earlier practicing alone. Kagami Taiga. Her brows knitted together when Tetsu walked over to the courts, standing next to the basketball net. She tilted her head and walked beside Tetsu, it was obvious that Taiga didn't notice the blue haired boy, but noticed her when she walked beside him - thus causing him to miss his shot and the ball to land in Tetsu's hands.

"When did you get here?" He glowered at Tetsu.

"Nice to see you."

Hikari rolled her eyes, if there was one thing she knew about Tetsu it was that he was witty. She's known him for a fair amount of time, and in that time he had always been the same awkwardly quiet and invisible boy. He was one of the three boys who she knew that she couldn't read, but she did know that when he tried, he was a witty little shit. The other two boys were Aomine, his style was street and if anything that was the hardest to read. Street was wild, unpredictable, quick and fluid. Then there was her brother, who's skill was far more advanced than her own. His emperor eye was far beyond what she would have ever expected her vision to EVER become.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been schocked about how low the standards are here," Kagami began, his eyes narrowing slightly, "I'm not here to play basketball for fun, I want to play a more _serious_ game, one that really gets me going."

Hikari's eyes narrowed slightly, but she remained silent and just listened to the conversation between Taiga and Tetsu.

"I heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year," Kagami continued, "You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who succeeded smell different than the rest. But somethings not right with you. The weak should smell weak but you... You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. She reeks of more strength than you do."

Hikari's eyes narrowed slightly, _how dare he go and make such assumptions? Tetsu is not strong - but he's not weak either. It's like he's insulting the Generation of Miracles as a whole because of Tetsu, but this boy has no idea._

"Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is."

Hikari rolled her eyes and was about to explain that Tetsu is one of those people that has to work with another, but before she could the blue haired boy was already handing her his jacked and agreeing to play with Kagami. The girl sighed irritably and plopped herself on the cold bench, watching the pathetic one-on-one. Taiga was a real interesting person to watch, his movements were both predictable and unpredictable causing her lips to twitch upward - a challenge was _always_ nice. His shots were nice and fluid but she noticed that he preferred to dunk most of the time. She would know his movements like the back of her hand by the first game - she would know everyones, making it easier for her to suggest plays and figure out what is reasonable to do. Now, for her to study another team was like studying for a big exam last minute. She would have to study the main person - the ace of the team. And from what she could tell during practice - Kagami Taiga was going to be their own ace.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Have you been listening? How much do you have to overestimate you're own abilities to think you can beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me! Ju- Oi!"

Kagami stumbled forward and rubbed his rear, glaring at the girl behind him as she glared back, "What the hell was that for?!"

Kagami then jumped in surprised, when Tetsu popped up in front of him, "Of course I can't beat you, you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started."

Kagami growled reaching forward to grab the front of Testu's shirt, yelling in his face angrily, "You want to fight?"

"Put him down," Hikari sighed, using the point of her foot to push Kagami in the back of his knee, causing it to buckle and the tall boy to fall on the floor.

Kagami twitched in his position on the floor before raising his head towards the girl, "Bastard, that hurt."

"It was suppose to," she shrugged, poking his forehead.

"Unbelieveable," Kagami muttered, standing up as he rubbed his forehead.

Hikari checked her phone and glanced at the time, allowing Testu to answer to Kagami's 'suggestion' of quitting the team. She knew the boy could fight his own battles - to a _certain_ extent - but she would still defend him when need be. Besides, it's not like Tetsu was going to quit anytime soon and she knew that. He loved basketball as much as she did, and that was a whole lot.

"Are you going now?"

"EH?!"

Hikari set a hand over her heart, "Don't scare me like that, Tetsu!"

"Sorry," Tetsu answered, taking his jacket from the bench, "Are you going to go home?"

"Ah," Hikari answered quietly, "I told Seijuro I'd call him when I got home, he's going to be upset that I called so late."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hikari-san," Tetsu waved lightly as he walked the opposite direction. Hikari sighed and began walking towards her home, it wasn't as far from Seirin as it was from Rakuzan. It only really took about 30 or 40 minutes to walk back home and by the time she reached the apartment door the whole place was dark - allowing Hikari to let out a sigh of relief that her brother didn't send someone by.

"It's late."

She spoke too soon.

Hikari gasped and spun around, her back against the door as she stared at the blue eyed boy in front of her. Hikari's eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my home, Aomine? Get out!"

A dark chuckle passed through the boys lips and he walked over to Hikari, his body was close to hers - causing her to shift uncomfortably, "Is that anyway to greet someone who you haven't seen in months? Come on, hime, your brother sent me here anyway. Said you hadn't called him yet and he was worried."

"Che," Hikari rolled her eyes. Her brother worried? Of course he was, he didn't know what she was doing and he had to make sure he was constantly in control, "How the hell did you get in?"

Aomine smirked and grabbed her hand, setting her spare key into it - causing her to growl. Her other hand shot up and she grabbed the front of the boys shirt, pulling him down so he was eye level to her own face, "Get the hell out of my house, Aomine."

The boys face darkened, "What the fuck happened to you? First you bail out in the middle of the championship game, then you don't answer any of us except your brother. I mean, you didn't even talk to Kise, do you know how much fucking whining he did? And now you're acting like we're not even friends!"

"We're not!" Hikari seethed but yelped when she felt a rush of air past her head, her eyes widened and she turned her head slightly. She wasn't exactly shocked to see that Aomine's fist was now implanted in the wall beside her head, what had really surprised her was the force of aggressing he had shown her - right beside her face. If there was one person that truly terrified her when they were angry (beside her brother)... it was Aomine, "A-Aomine."

"You don't even call me Daiki anymore," he scoffed, pulling his hand away from the wall and walking out of her apartment. Hikari didn't move for several moments, feeling her eyes sting with tears that she wouldn't let fall. Instead, she took a few deep breaths and pulled out her phone, she already had a two awaiting text messages from her brother. Grimacing slightly she clicked the call button and brought the phone to her ear. The phone only rung twice before her brothers calm voice was heard.

"It's late, Hikari."

"Sorry," Hikari sighed, running a hand through her hair before she bent over to pick up her fallen school bag, "I was at school, got home about 5 minutes ago."

"Why were you at school so late?"

Hikari bit her lip, "Why do you think, Sei?"

"You joined already? Are you a player?"

"Do you think I'm a player?" Hikari sighed, opening her fridge and looking through it, "I'm the manager, I'm good at basketball, but I don't the boys would be able to keep up with me."

A soft chuckle sounded at the opposite end of the phone causing Hikari to smile lightly, "The team is nice, I like them so far - though I think they think I'm sketchy since the coach decided to announce I was assistant coach for you and the boys."

"Hopefully you're team doesn't lose too badly."

Hikari frowned,"It's good for me to start fresh. I wanted a team that wasn't good, but wasn't bad either. Can't teach an old dog new tricks, right? And this team is brand new, it only formed last year."

"If you say so."

Hikari yawned and pulled her phone away from her ear to check the time, "We should get to bed, I have school and then practice is after school."

"At least text me when you're home."

Hikari frowned, "I'll be fine, Sei."

"Send me a text or I'll send Aomine over again."

"Oh yeah!" Hikari fumed, "What the hell were you thinking sending Daiki over here! Telling him where my goddamn spare key was! Why him anyway, I would much rather have Ryo or Taro, but Daiki? _Really_, Seijuro?"

"You annoyed me, so I annoyed you. Night Kari."

Hikari gave an annoyed sigh as she heard the click on the other end, she - like her brother - could have a very bad temper, and when she was going... _no one_ could stop her. The boys in the Generation of Miracles had only seen it once, while Kise had seen it twice. The only reason Kise had seen it more than once was because he was the reason for her anger at the time. After most of them had seen her angry they realized that she _really_ was Seijuro's sister, her eyes matched her brothers perfectly, but the two looked nothing like twins even though they were.

Hikari sighed once more and stripped off her uniform and folded it, she decided she would pack a tshirt and shorts for practice since the skirt could be uncomfortable if she wanted to show the boys something. After getting everything ready, she took a quick shower and then went to bed. She was ready for Basketball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Corner**: Hello! Thank you _all_ for the reviews, I really was not expecting such a response on the story! I especially appreciate the criticism from the **Guest** user. And I really did take everything you said into consideration, so thank you very much. :) Now, I'd like to make a few points.

**Aomine reffering to Hikari as _hime_**: Although, it could be seen as a term of endearment it's _not_. Aomine calling her hime is actually him mocking her, it's nickname that she hates and it will be definitely explained later. Just be patient.

**Hikari's personality**: Being around boys constantly is bound to have an impact on her someway or another. You'll see her bad habit of the 'che' and foul mouth a little bit in the story.

**OOC~ness**: I'm sorry if I end up making a character sound a tad bit out of character, but I am trying especially hard to make them how they are in the anime/manga.

* * *

Hikari stared at the boys in front of her impatiently, Riko was explaining that the freshmen would be doing a mini game with their senpai and a couple of the freshman just wouldn't stop staring at her - much to hers, Riko's and even the Captains annoyance. The only person who was staring at her that she didn't take offense to was Tetsu, who out of the three that were annoyed, spoke up.

"Hikari-san will most likely hurt you if you continue to stare."

One of the three freshman looked at him and jumped, most likely not seeing him there, "W-What? I-I was just ... wondering why her eyes were different colors?"

Hikari gave the boy a deadpanned look, she knew it most likely wasn't because of that, but she'd let it slide, "Genetic mutation, both my brother and I have heterochromia. His eyes changed color in middle school, while I've had mismatched eyes since birth... Now here, slip these on."

Hikari started to toss the freshman yellow jerseys while Riko gave the second years blue ones. When she was done she walked over to the bench and grabbed her bag, slipping off her sweater and then walking to the edge of the sideline. Hikari bent down so she was in a squatting position, she moved her hands onto her thighs and and rested them there, lifting her eyes up when she heard Riko blow on her whistle.

"It's going to go to Kagami, obviously," Hikari whispered under her breath as she watched said boy immediately smack the ball to another player. Not too long after that did the player pass it back to Kagami, who had ran to the basket, allowing the teen to... "Dunk."

Hikari's mouth parted slightly in awe at the force of the dunk, the boy giving a form of war cry as he did so. These actions were repeated over and over by Kagami, dunk after dunk after dunk. She almost forgot that Tetsu was playing until he knee'd Kagami in the back of his knee causing the girl to giggle loudly and a few of the guys to blush as she did so. A wide smirk soon spread itself out over her features when the ball was passed to Tetsu and his misdirection set in, if she were paying attention to Kagami at the time then she wouldn't have seen it. But since her attention was on the ball, she clearly saw the boy glance for a set of open hands and then he swiped, making it look as if the ball had hit an invisible wall. From then on the ball had _magically_ been passed around to the set of hands that the second years weren't blocking and Hikari couldn't help the proud smirk on her face as her mismatched eyes followed the ball around.

Hikari clapped lightly when the game was over, brining attention to herself. The coach turned around and smiled, the whistle still between her lips.

"Impressive," the girl commented, "You're better than I thought."

"You make it sound as if you didn't expect too much," Kagami muttered.

"Honestly," Hikari shrugged, "I don't know what I expected, but you lot will be easy to work with."

"Easy.. to work with?" the cat faced Koganei questioned.

Riko raised her brows slightly, "Why don't you show us what made you capable of being a coach for the Generation of Miracles."

Hikari smirked and everyone around her seemed confused and even slightly frightened by the knowing smirk.

"Kagami," Hikari looked at the boy as she picked up the basketball, "One on one, if I steal the ball from you then I win."

Kagami smirked, "This will be easy, don't go home crying though."

"That's my line," Hikari chuckled and winked as she stood at the half court line. She dribbled the ball in her right hand, bouncing it lightly.

The others stood off to the side in wonder, why would the small girl choose the biggest male on the team for a one on one? Hyuuga was even slightly nervous about the Hikari going up against the aggressive boy but she just smiled at him goofily.

"She's a very scary player."

Most of the team jumped and turned their heads towards the quiet boy. His eyes were transfixed on Hikari, watching as she was toying with Kagami, bouncing the ball to where he thought he could grab it and then switching it to the other hand quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's scary," Kuroko answered, causing the team to sweat drop, "She helped the team because she knew how we worked, and how others worked. She can see and hear anything. From the movement of your muscles, to the moment you let out your last breath before charging. Whatever you do she'll see it 95% of the time."

_She's almost like her brother,_ Kuroko thought silently.

Most of the teens jaws dropped slightly, their attention snapping towards Hikari.

"Don't be discouraged."

Hikari rolled her eyes and stood in front of the tall boy, she could feel the worried glances of the others as they watched. Hikari let out a breath and from there, everything slowed down and she could hear... feel and see what Kagami could. His heart was accelerating, probably from anticipation or the excitement of, what he thought would be, an easy win. The ball was dribbling in his right hand, his left hand defensively in front of him. His left foot was also forward and his right foot back, indicating that he was still unsure on where he was going to go. Hikari let out another breath, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face as her eyes remained focused on the boy. Her eyes darted to his left, the calf muscle began to tense and his body turned only a fraction, the hand dribbling the ball moving forward only a half an inch. Her eyes studied his mouth, the way he breathed and the way his muscles tensed, clenched and then released. She resisted the urge to smirk when he let out a deep breath, a breath that most players let out before they began to move. She liked the call it their _final_ breath.

In a blur of movements, Kagami rushed forward at the same time Hikari did... but it was already too late. The teens eyes widened and Hikari smirked as she zoomed past him, instead of with him (which he had expected). Kagami's eyes darted towards his hand that was dribbling the ball to see Hikari's small hand swipe it gracefully away from him.

"Uwa! She took the ball from Kagami!"

Kagami spun around to see Hikari laughing lightly, tossing the ball from one hand to another. Kagami opened his mouth, gaping at her and blinking several times.

"I told you she was scary," Kuroko stated, his voice holding no emotion.

"Shut up! I want a rematch," Kagami glared.

Hikari shook her head, "My back hurts, Kagami. But, I promise we'll practice another time - neh?"

Kagami glared and huffed, storming off to the locker room to change.

* * *

"He's a lot like Daiki isn't he?"

Kuroko's blue eyes bore into Hikari's mismatched ones, she was staring out the window of the fast food joint they were in. A french fry was between her lips as she nibbled on it aimlessly.

"Why did you leave the game early, Hikari-san?"

Hikari's maneuvered her eyes from the window to the blue boy, his lips around the straw of a vanilla shake she had bought him. She sighed and pushed her fries away from her, "Same reason as you Tetsu. It was painfully obvious how you had felt, and I had heard what Daiki had said... he said a similar thing to me as well. It hurt, it _still_ hurts."

_Hikari's lips were pushed to the side in concentration as she watched the boys play - her boys. The opposing team was a bit of a tough one, but it was obvious the boys were going to win... They **always** won._

_Just as the other team had called a time out and Hikari quickly stood, her players jersey swaying slightly around her body. Although she wasn't a player, she still got to wear the Teiko jersey - the number 00 etched on it. She smiled softly at the boys and handed her brother and Daiki their water bottles._

_"See anything, Kari-cchi?"_

_Hikari's eyes drifted over to the blonde boy and she shrugged, forcing a small smile to her face, "Nothin' you boys haven't seen already."_

_"Che."_

_Hikari glanced at Daiki and frowned as he stood up, he set a hand on her shoulder and bent down so his lips were beside her ear, "Why don't you just take a seat, little hime. We don't need your skills anymore, we all got our own. Besides, we'll beat them with... or without you."_

_Hikari's eyes widened, her heart clenching tightly as she stared at the boy who began to walk away. Her breath had hitched in her throat as she listened to his next words, "The only one who can be me is me."_

Hikari frowned, "They all became too strong, Tetsu. They don't know if they know what it's like to lose, Seijuro and Daiki are probably the worst of them all because they're the strongest. It's scary, it's scary to know that I've lost them all and I can't bring them back."

"You've always had the most control over the team," Kuroko stated plainly, "At one point or another you became family - with the exception of Seijuro-kun, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun."

Hikari chuckled humorlessly, "Ryo is different, he had a crush on me before he even knew how threatening the others could be."

"Even so," Kuroko shrugged, "Everyone was protective over you, you still mean something to everyone."

"Che," Hikari rolled her eyes, "Everyone was protective after the whole incident with that _aho_, Haizaki."

"It's not lady like to curse, Hikari-san."

Hikari chuckled and stood up, grabbing her fries, "I'll be back. I'm going to throw this out, and get a milkshake. Don't leave, Tetsu!"

"Hai."

Hikari stood up and tossed her french fries into the trash bin, then made her way over to the line. She sighed and pulled out her phone, opening a text message to send to her brother.

_To: Sei-baka_

_Message: I'm eating out tonight, I'll text you when I'm home. Don't send Aomine to my house or I'll stab you. x_

"Next!"

Hikari looked up and muttered out her order quickly, it didn't take long for them to make her chocolate milkshake and she walked away quickly - checking her phone. She sweat dropped at the answer her brother gave her. She grumbled under her breath while snapping her phone shut after she had read what her brother had said, he had only replied with a single word... _baka_. Hikari grumbled to herself and sipped on the chocolate shake, if there was one thing that she loved - it was chocolate. It was one way to quickly get to her heart.

She raised a brow when she saw Kagami sitting in her seat, whispering to Tetsu while a pile of burgers sat in front of him.

"You're in my seat."

Kagami twitched and turned his head slowly, almost mechanically, and glared at her, "Akashi."

"Don't be a sore loser, Kagami-_kun_," she smirked, grabbing a chair from another table and setting it at the table with the two others, "It doesn't look good on you."

"What're you two doing here anyway?" Kagami huffed, leaning back in his seat.

"This is my usual hang out," Tetsu answered.

Hikari jerked her thumb towards the blue haired boy, "I just followed him here."

Kagami rolled his eyes and tossed the two teens a burger, "You've earned it."

Hikari chuckled and handed him the burger back, "Thank you, Kagami. But I just ate, plus I have a chocolate shake."

"She loves chocolate."

"So," Kagami began as he chowed down on his burgers, "Just what did you do back there, Akashi?"

"Call me Hikari," Hikari sighed and used her finger to circle around the lid of her shake, "What I did.. it's a... family trait? I suppose. I have exceptional hearing and vision, so I use that to study the opponent and figure out what they're about to do. You were simple, it was rather easy to predict your movements."

Kagami looked at her skeptically before sighing an leaning back in his chair, stuffing another burger into his mouth as he spoke, "We'll, with you helping us out, it'll be a lot better."

Hikari smiled lightly, "I'll do my best, but I'm not giving you the answers."

The boy snorted as he bit into the last bite of his burger, "I don't expect you to, but you'll help us - cause you'll know how we work too? So.. it's like going against the Generation of Miracles since you know how they work. You could practice with us."

Hikari chuckled, "I'll do that if it helps, Kagami."

* * *

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"

Hikari looked up at Kagami, the three had left the small burger joint and were now walking towards their homes.

"If I played them now, how would I do?"

Hikari pursed her lips together as Kuroko answered, "You'd be destroyed instantly."

"Do you have to say it like that?" Kagami muttered, twitching slightly.

Hikari sighed, "That's putting it lightly, Kagami. Each of the boys have gone to their own school to play basketball... Only one of those schools will stand at the top in the end."

_Most likely Rakuzan_, Hikari sighed.

Her brow raised when the tall teen began to chuckle, "That's _great_. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. Ah. I've decided... I'll crush all of them and become Japans best player."

Hikari chuckled lightly and smiled, _If only someone could beat them.. then maybe they'd go back to normal._

"That's not possible."

Hikari giggled and covered her mouth with her free hand, her eyes watching as Kagami twitched in irritation.

"If you had a hidden talent, we wouldn't know," Tetsu continued, "But from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. You can't do it alone... I've also decided."

Hikari furrowed her brows slightly as she removed her hand from her mouth. She cocked her hip to the side and tilted her head as she gazed at the boy - her lips pushed to the side lightly.

"I'm a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."

"I decided some time ago," Hikari smirked as she stared up at the night sky, the gaze of the two boys on her, "That I would find another team to bring to the top, but this time I would help them without giving them all the answers. I don't like to make the same mistakes twice, and I rarely ever do. I'll help make Sierin the best team in Japan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh? Is this..."

Kuroko tilted his head slightly as he slid on his shirt for practice to see one of his senpai pick up a magazine.

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?"

"All the players are featured," Hyuuga commented, looking through the pages. He paused on a page with a familiar girl, "Hikari?"

"She was featured with her brother," Kuroko answered automatically, turning around slightly.

Hyuuga and the others gazed at the picture, Hikari seemed... different. Each time theye had seen her the girl had a smirk on her face, her head usually tilted to the side as she studied the players. But in the picture, as she stood next to a red haired boy with similar eyes, and she didn't have that signature smirk. Instead her lips were parted slightly, and in a thin line. Her hair was much longer that it was, ending at her waist instead of mid back like it does now. But what stood out the most was that her eyes were red and tired, almost as if she hadn't slept in a long time.

"She looks... different," Koganei commented.

"She was," Kuroko answered, folding his school shirt before setting it in his locker, "But Hikari-san is hard to read, she's a very good actress."

* * *

"They that good, senpai?"

Riko turned to smirk at Hikari, who's eyes were focused on the boys. Riko hummed in agreement, she had found the perfect team for the boys to go against - they had even obtained their own ace from the Generation of Miracles!

"Yes!" Hikari cheered as Kagami dunked the ball, his moves were phenomenal and she knew that he could only go up from where he was at. The boy had yet to reach the peak of his abilities.

Riko chuckled lightly and watched the girl smirk, tilting her head ever so slightly as she watched the first year. While watching the teams ace, Hikari couldn't help but overhear the other freshmen trio talking.

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles!"

Hikari huffed silently, _if they think _that_ can beat them, then they are in for a ru~de awakening._

"I think it's about time we talk to them about just who they're facing," Riko smirked and the two girls opened their mouths to yell simultaneously.

"Gather around!"

"Hai!"

Hikari stretched her hands above her head and yawned as she listened to Riko explain that the team was going up against a school called Kaijou. One of the schools that excels greatly in basketball, apparently.

"They won't disappoint us," she beamed, "We'll put plenty of our first years on the court."

"Disappoint us?" Koganei whined, "They're way better than us."

"Come on," Hikari grinned sheepishly, "Have more confidence in yourselves."

"They're at national level," Hyuuga argued, his brows furrowing, "They play at Inter High every year."

"And this year," Riko began, "Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."

Hikari's eyes widened slightly and she quieted.

_So, I'll be bumping into Ryo sooner than I thought. This is going to be bothersome_.

The sound of girls giggling and chatting was suddenly heard and Riko, Hikari and the players all turned their heads to see a large group of girls surrounding the stage as they giggled and spoke amongst themselves.

"What are these people doing here?" Riko asked, pursing her lips.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

_Ouch, that right there was my heart, _Hikari sighed sadly.

"It's good to see you again," Kuroko began politely.

Hikari wanted to run over and hug the boy but she knew she shouldn't, she even opened her mouth to greet him but she couldn't properly form words. Guilt was weighing her down from not saying goodbye to him after the boys had one the championship game. He, along with Daiki, had spammed her with text messages and voicemails.. but she ignored them. Out of all the boys, she was closest to Daiki and Kise. Daiki because he was one of the first guys she met and she had immediately began to crush on him harder than anything, and Kise because he tagged around Daiki like a lost puppy. She remembered the first day she met him, he was so cocky and arrogant but he was naturally good at basketball making the others like him. But she didn't take to him too quickly, she told him he needed heart and for a while she thought she got through to him.

And even though she didn't, he was still like her best friend - he hadn't changed, just become stronger.

_"Kari-cchi~"_

_"Ryo~"_

_"You two are moronic."_

_Hikari rolled her eyes and stared past the blond boys head, "You're just a stick in the mud, aren't you Taro?"_

_"You and Akashi," Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose, "You both reek of Sagittarius."_

_"Well it's good think that's our sign," Hikari muttered and then turned to see Kise pouting at her, "What did you do?"_

_"I didn't do anything, Kari-cchi!" The boy whined and latched onto her, causing her to sweat drop and Shintaro to roll his eyes, "Why can't I just say hello?!"_

_"Because you never 'just say hello', there's always a catch or an idiotic remark," Hikari grinned, "So which is it?"_

_"Neither."_

_"Then you're avoiding Sei, right?"_

_"Sh! Kari-cchi!" The boy scrambled to cover her mouth, "I just want a rest for a bit, I'm tired!"_

_"You've slept in class all day, baka," Hikari muttered as she patted the boys head. As she was doing so, Daiki decided to enter the gym - giving her and Kise an odd look._

_"Why's his face in your boobs?"_

_"His face is not in my boobs, Daiki!" Hikari huffed, blushing lightly, "His face is on my shoulder."_

_"Well I doubt Akashi would like seeing him hugging you like that," Daiki retorted with a shrug, continuing to eye the two._

_"Pretty sure Sei would believe me if I told him he was gay."_

_"Wha~! Kari-cchi!"_

"Kari-cchi!"

"Wha- ah!"

Everyone in the room, except Kuroko, watched in confusion as Hikari was lifted off of her feet, Kise hugging her tightly as tears streamed down his face.

"Why did you leave us all?!"

Hikari's face softened lightly and the boys on the basketball team had suddenly began to see her in a new light, she didn't have the goofy smirk on her face - nor the blank look she had when studying them. Instead she had a motherly glow to her, as if she were consoling a child that had just fallen and scrapped his knee. She was gentle and it was obvious as she patted the blonde boys hair, her tone of voice softened and was no longer the booming yell to get their attention nor was it the happy call that was heard when one of them managed to get the ball through the hoop.

"What're you doing here?"

Kise stood up and smiled, "I heard we had a practice game against Seirin, so I thought I'd come say hi."

"You never just want to say hi," Hikari muttered, rolling her eyes as she took a step back with the team.

"I remembered Aka-cchi saying that you went here along with Kuroko-cchi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

"No more than anyone else," Kuroko replied, blinking up at Kise - causing Hikari to chuckle.

"You're so mean!"

Hikari rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest as she listened to one of the freshmen read an article about Kise only playing basketball since his second year - surprising a lot of the team. But, it's expected, he was the weakest out of all the boys in the Genertion of Miracles. Not to say he wasn't strong in the first place, but saying he was the weakest is saying a lot.

"The article exaggerated quite a bit," Kise chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kuroko-cchi all the time."

"That never happened to me."

Hikari smiled lightly and bit her bottom lip as she surpressed a laugh as Kise whined, "What? It was only me?!"

_Squeak. Sigh_.

Hikari's eyes snapped to the right of her just in time to see Kagami tossing a ball roughly at Kise. She flinched when Kise caught it, causing the basketball to spin in his hand for a moment before it bounced towards the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Kagami's name was called in a scolding way by a lot of the players, but the tall red head look unaffected as he stood up straight, a sly smile on his face, "Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

_Oh, this might be bad_.

"Wha~" Kise whined playfully as he adjusted his grip on the basketball, "I don't know if I'm ready. But I just... fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display."

"Unbelievable," Riko sighed, closing her eyes.

"This might be bad," Kuroko stated, causing Riko to jump. Hikari frowned, knowing that the two of them were thinking the exact same thing. And they were correct, right off the bat Kise used the move that Kagami had just used earlier causing her eyes to widen. The move that had caused her to grin and cheer was redone exactly the same way Kagami did it. _But_, it was different, it was a lot stronger and much faster than how Kagami had done it. It hadn't been long at all, but Kise was much stronger and faster than before. And if the weakest player for the Generation of Miracles improved this much, imagine the others?

_Oh man, this is going to be bothersome_, Hikari groaned inside her head.

"This is the Generation of Miracles," one of the freshman gasped, "Kuroko, Hikari.. your friends are way too good."

"I don't know that person." Hikari turned her head slightly to look at Kuroko, his blue eyes remained focused on the two players.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles improved far more quickly than I expected."

"Exactly," Hikari muttered, biting the inside of her cheek. She had never underestimated Kise, he was her best friend so she knew him well. But this Kise was in fact stronger - and it was a scary thought to know what the others were like.

"After something so disappointing I can't just leave now," Kise sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He turned his head and smiled, making his way over to the group, "Give us Kuroko-cchi and Kari-cchi. Come on, let's play Basketball together again."

Hikari bit her lip and looked at the floor, avoiding the stares of her peers.

"I seriously respect you, Kuroko-cchi. And you know how much I love you, Kari-cchi," Kise smiled, holding out his hand, "It's a waste of your talents to stay here. What do you say?"

"I am honored to hear you say that," Kuroko bowed, "But i must respectfully decline your offer."

"What?" Kise yelped, taking a step back and staring at Hikari, who now met his gaze.

"I can't do that, Ryo," Hikari sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I've changed, just like you and everyone else. Tetsu and I made promise to Kagami, we made a promise to make Seirin number one. Even if that means beating my boys."

"This isn't like you Hikari," Kise frowned, "Stop joking around."

Hikari eyes snapped up when she heard the familiar chuckle of Kagami, he stood smiling to himself behind Kise, "What are you doing? I was going to say that, Hikari."

Kise sighed and remained quiet for a moment, he then chuckled once to himself and glanced between the team and Hikari, "Well... I'll see you at the game then."

Hikari watched as Kise brought his index finger to his lips and kissed it brining it towards Hikari, the girl rolled her eyes and mimicked his actions - putting their two fingers together. They had always done this, after Kise had continuously asked for kisses - despite the threats from the other boys, especially Daiki. She had settled for kissing her finger and tapping on his cheek, and eventually it was a secret goodbye between the two. Hikari smirked up at the blond boy as she lowered her hand from his, "May the best team win."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Corner**: Thank you all for the reviews! Here's another chappy~

* * *

"What a big school," Hikari muttered, gazing around, "Don't you think so, Kagami?"

She earned a grunt in response, causing her to chuckle as she looked at the boy. His eyes were bloodshot and droopy, he was probably so excited about the game, he slept only a little.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started, "Your eyes look worse than usual."

Hikari stifled a giggle as Kagami grumbled a 'shut up.' She hummed softly as she stared at her feet, she was excited about the game - extremely excited. She studied the boys movements and was well aware of what they were capable of.

Kagami's eyes traveled down to the girl. She was skipping along beside him happily, a signature smirk was planted on her face, making him want to roll his eyes playfully at her. She wasn't in the normal school uniform, instead what she was wearing had caused a couple of the players to blush (for some reason). Koganei stating because she was 'just so kawaii'. She wore black and white high top converse with tall thigh high black socks, black running shorts and a red tank top with thick straps. All in all, she was wearing the school colors, she was wearing what she could to show her support for Seirin. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, a few strands in front of her mismatched eyes - as always. And, Kagami had to admit, she looked.. _cute_.

"Kise!"

Hikari's eyes snapped up to meet the golden eyes of Kise. He gleefully explained that he was going to take them to the gym because he didn't want them getting lost, considering the school is so large.

"Kise..." Kagami growled and stormed up to him, only to be ignored when Kise walked up to Hikari.

"Kari-cchi, ever since you turned me down I've been crying into my pillow every night," He whined, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. Hikari sweat dropped and listened as he continued, "You're the first girl to ever turn me down ... _twice_!"

"Twice?!"

Hikari ignored the whispers of the players, her red and yellow eyes meeting the gaze of the golden ones, "Stop being so sarcastic, _baka_."

Kise's gaze lowered and he smirked, "I'm interested to know more about the guy who has Kari-cchi and Kuroko-cchi saying these things. I don't care much about being called one of the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

Hikari frowned slightly but Kagami grinned, accepting the challenge easily, "Sounds good."

"Hey Kari-cchi," Kise began as he lead the way towards the gym, "Let's make a bet."

"I don't like your bets, Ryo."

"If _I_ win then you have to transfer out of Seirin and go to school with me or Aka-cchi," Kise smirked, "And if you win you get whatever you'd like."

"I don't want anything, the Seirin boys will win anyways."

"Then it's a bet."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, this assho-"

Hikari was stopped mid-curse when Kuroko's hand slapped itself over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, he slowly brought a single finger to his lips and shushed her. Causing her to give the emotionless boy a deadpanned look.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time," the Kaijo coach stated, "Despite the arrangements, you'll still be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score."

Hikari clentched her fists and pushed Kuroko's hand away from her mouth before turning to look at the blue eyed boy and Kagami, "You better show them how good you are. I'll be your eyes and ears, you just have to be able to let me steer you in the right direction and then take control of the situation."

Kagami growled to himself, "They think we suck. They're treating us like some side show to their practice."

Hikari growled when the coach told Kise that he wasn't going to play because it would be _unfair_ and '_wouldn't even be a game anymore_'. She clenched her fists tightly, feeling her insides bubble with rage, "All I'm saying is you guys better win this because I do _not_ want to transfer out of Seirin. I will hurt you all if that happens."

The guys all focused their attention at the smaller girl, her hands were on her hips and her lips curved at the end in a small snarl, "Got it?"

"Hai!"

* * *

It was game time now, and Hikari was absolutely nervous. She trusted that the Seirin boys were strong, she knew they were.. but stronger than a Nationally ranked team? Now, that was a little iffy. Plus, the bet she made with Kise was not settling her nerves at all. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and that's what made her so stubborn - but she should really learn when the right time to make a bet was.

Hikari let out a breath of air, her heart racing slightly as she heard the referee blow on the whistle and the ball tossed up into the air. She cursed to herself softly seeing that the Kaijo player jumped slightly higher than Kagami, causing them to get the ball first. Her nerves were suddenly calmed when the infamous flock of blue hair appeared and raced towards the Captain of Kaijo.

Hikari bit her lip noticing Tetsu dribbling the ball down the court. Her eyes darted around the court quickly, she saw Kagami running from the back towards Tetsu. She silently wondered if he would make it in time, considering the Kaijo captain was exceptionally fast. She sighed softly, her eyes still on the court, as Tetsu tossed the ball behind him at the moment that the Kaijo Captain showed up. The ball was caught swiftly by Kagami who jumped and slammed the ball through the hoop with an incredible amount of force.

Her hands flew to her mouth, suppressing her laughter as Kagami celebrated, with the hoop that he had just broken in his hand. Hikari stood up and grinned, turning her attention to the dumbfounded Kaijo coach.

"That's what you get fo-"

Hikari held back a growl and instead narrowed her eyes at Riko, the older girl held her hand over Hikari's mouth, preventing her from continuing the "conversation". Riko forced the younger girl to bow with her, yelling out an apology as to the Kaijo coach who looked as if he were about to explode.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop."

Hikari pulled away from Riko and grinned over at Kagami before turning her head to the coach, "I believe if we want to continue this match, we'll need to use the full court."

* * *

"Oi, who's the manager? She's pretty cute, don't you think?"

Kise lifted his brows slightly and frowned, turning to look over his shoulder at few random students who decided to watch the game. Their eyes were focused on Hikari, who held a triumphant smile on her face, her hip cocked to the side and a clip board in her arms as she spoke quietly to Kuroko and Kagami.

"Ah, I heard she was at Teiko with Kise."

"She was with Kise-kun?"

Kise tried not to glare over at the boys, instead he turned his body slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've never seen the coach like that."

Hikari's smirk rose as she turned her head to gaze at the blond haired.

Kagami voiced her thoughts for her, "You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us."

"How much do you think a replacement hoop with cost?"

Hikari bit her lip and rolled her eyes at the surprised look on Kagami's face. Patting his arm lightly she walked past him towards the bench and standing beside it, holding the clipboard to her chest. She was too excited to ever sit during a game, when she _did_ sit down then it was usually a bad sign or a very very good one. Her brows knitted themselves together when Kise made his way onto the court, standing tall and proud as he waved to his fangirls.

"Baka!" She shouted at him, "Focus or I'll hi-"

Hikari yelped lightly when the Captain of Kaijou ran towards Kise, kicking him in the back roughly. Her face held a surprised look before she relaxed and chuckled, muttering quietly to herself, "I like him, he knows how to handle Ryo."

"Do you understand what's going on, Kise?"

Hikari's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head lightly, putting her hair behind her ear so she could listen in better.

"Who the hell is number 10?"

"Number 10? Oh that's Kagami."

"Kagami? Never heard of him."

"Forget about him! The guy who stole the ball, number 11.. and the manager! She's not you're average manager! That's my teammate and old coach from Teiko, Kurokocchi and Karicchi. Isn't he amazing? Right, Right?"

"Why are you so happy?!"

Hikari winced slightly when she heard Kise's grunt of pain, although the Captain was handing the situation accordingly, he did seem to hit Kise a bit too much - more than she did.

"In any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It'd be rude if we didn't return the favor."

With a disapproving grunt, Hikari turned her attention back to the Seirin boys on the court, "Pay attention and be ready. I'm not ready to transfer to this school."

Within the first three minutes it was hard for Hikari to breath, her eyes were darting back and forth and she was already getting a headache from listening to the rapid squeaks, intakes of breath, outtakes of breath and even the swish of the basketball net. It was becoming too much all too soon and Kagami and Kise were pushing themselves to the limit after only minutes - it was practically a one on one game between the two as they played. Sweat was dripping from the faces of nearly everyone, and they were all out of breath as they played. If this kept up, they would definitely lose.

Hikari frowned and looked down at the coach, "I think we should call a time out."

"Wha.. huh?"

Hikari's eyes maneuvered over from the brown haired coach over to the players on the court, studying their movements, "If Kagami keeps on pushing himself the way he is then Ryo, I mean Kise, will only push back with more intensity. If it keeps going like this... then we'll lose."

_Plus, Kuroko can only use his misdirection for so long,_ Hikari thought nervously.

Riko opened her mouth but quickly closed it, standing up to request a time out.

"Seirin, time out!"

Hikari's eyes bore into the boys from Kaijo as her own team sat down. They were all exceptionally fast, their strength radiated off of them and their speed was shown. The Captain, who's name she couldn't exactly remember, was definitely worthy of being a Captain. He was an excellent point guard from what she did see during the fast paced play - but to really be able to analyze him she'd have to watch him a bit longer. With a heavy sigh, Hikari turned to face the Seiring boys as they sipped waters and patted their faces with towels. Riko was on the floor as she began to speak strategically, "We have to handle Kise-kun first."

Hyuuga sighed, "I can't believe Kagami can't handle him on his own. Should we put another guy on him."

"What?!"

"No."

The attention of the Seirin players moved from Riko and the board on the floor, to Hikari who's gaze was brought back to the Kaijo team.

"What?"

"If you put another person on Ryo then it'll take away from other things that could be done and other people that need to be watched," Hikari explained softly, "I understand that Ryo is a very intense player, but I believe that Kagami can handle him in defense. But.. there's a way."

"What?!"

"Hai."

Hikari looked away from the Kaijo players and glanced at the newly spoken voice, "Tetsu?"

"They have a weakness."

"A weakness?" Riko questioned slowly.

"What? You should've told us sooner," Hyuuga deadpanned.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure I can call it a weakness," Tetsu continued, "Either way I'm sorry. Because of the unexpectedly high paced play.. my effectiveness is already wearing off."

Hikari winced slightly at the confession, she knew that he should've mentioned it earlier.

_Leave it to Tetsu to not mention something unless asked or it's absolutely needed to know_.

"Timeout over!"

Riko let out a strangled whine, "All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!"

Hikari sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her mismatched eyes focused on the players. She was still trying to study their movements, but obviously that was difficult considering they weren't playing, "Riko-senpai, may I suggest something?"

Riko, who was growling at Kagami turned to the auburn haired manager, "Eh?"

"Switch to zone defense, and stay solid on the inside."

Riko thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Good, I hope you all heard that. Stop Kise-kun immediately, he's your top priority."

"Hai!"

Hikari bit her lip as she watched Kise dribble the ball in front of Kagami, their coverage looked good except for the fact that.."Watch number 4!"

Hikari's yell was a second too late, Kise passed the ball to said Captain and before Izuki could reach him, he had jumped and released the ball - scoring a solid three pointer. Hikari tightened her grip on the clip board, a soft curse slipping past her lips. She heard the chants from the crowd, officially allowing her to know the name of the fierce Kaijo Captain.

Kasamatsu.

Hikari sighed, rubbing her temples as she focused on the game. She nearly dropped her clipboard in surprise when she noticed one of players reach for the pass aimed for Tetsu.

_He needs to be taken out soon, they're noticing him all to much now. Soon, he might not be able to pass. But no matter how I look at it, we need Tetsu. He's Ryo's weakness, Ryo can't copy him because, well, he can't _see_ him. But, the more we use Tetsu... Uwah, this is too frustrating! I wish I could play, I can always analyze so much better on the court_!

"No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style," Kagami's voice rang out, "In other words... this guy is your weakness."

Hikari sighed, _Did they _just_ figure that out? Oi... this team is going to be the death of me._


	5. Chapter 5

"Bakas!" Hikari yelled out, tapping her foot impatiently, earning her the attention of most of those in the room, "Now the first quarter is over."

"She's a feisty one, Seirin."

"I can hear you," Hikari snapped over at the player who had spoken.

"Uwah?!"

Hikari squinted her eyes over at the Kaijo captain that was nearly across the court, Kise standing directly next to him - grinning at Hikari childishly.

"What did you say about her not being a normal manager again."

Hikari made a 'che' noise as she turned around and walked towards the bench for Seirin, bringing to talk to the boys with Riko about strategies. Meanwhile, Kise could only grin at her back, turning to his Capatian with the same annoying smile.

"Karicchi is was the basketball coach for Teiko, since most refused to coach us," Kise explained lightly with a shrug of his shoulders. Kasamatsu's eyes widened slightly as he thought about how much power that girl must have had over all the Generation of Miracles, to be able to handle all of their power.. so much power on one team is incredible. To be able to teach that must've been difficult. "Karicchi has a .. gift. She has incredible sight and an incredible sense of hearing- though she probably can't hear while coach is yelling. She can also see the physical strength off of a person, though.. she said that she can only normal see it when they're at the peak of the game. But, not only is Karicchi good at that she is also _extremely_ smart. She was always in the top 5 when we all went to Tei- ow!"

"Back to the point!"

Kise chuckled, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder, "She uses the movements of her opponents body to her advantage, and then predicts what they're about to do."

Kasamatsu shrugged, "Most basketball players do that."

"Ah, ah, ah," Kise grinned, maneuvering his eyes over to the girl who was speaking quietly to Kuroko, "But she can see even the slightest twitch of your muscles, and hear the faintest release of breath. What she can do is truly terrifying if she's on the court."

"Then why not play? Why is she just a manager," Kasamatsu muttered, patting his forehead with a towel. He was truly impressed with what Kise had said her abilities were. When he noticed the pretty petite girl, he thought she was just another one of those girls who enjoyed being around the basketball players rather than the sport. But he knew she was different when he saw Kise's pass to him even before he saw it himself. Her mismatched eyes were calculating and devious, probably capable of coming up with millions of tactics, plays, defenses and many more. But if she was capable of this - then why not just give her team all the answers they need to win?

Kise winced slightly, averting his eyes from the now curious Captain, "That, senpai, is another story for another day."

* * *

"You understand what you need to do to win against Ryo-kun, right?"

"Hai, Hikari-san, I understand. Though, it might be slightly difficult."

"I know you'll try Tetsu."

"Hai. I'll do my best."

"Well then," Hikari grinned over at the boys who were begining to stand up, "Don't let me down, I don't really feel like transferring over to Kaijo."

"Take care of the counter attack!" Both females called out to the Seirin players, earning them a chorus of 'hai's'.

Hikari's eyes followed Kise around silently, it was her own crunch time now. She had figured out their basic movements and patterns. They mostly passed to Kise, but Kasamatsu was always there when he needed to be - and although she hadn't seen many of his plays.. he _was_ Captain for a reason. So it was only logical to assume that the three pointer he made previously was not just based on luck. She bit the inside of her cheek when Hyuuga got the ball, scoring Seiring their own three pointer. This cycle continued, from point to point to point on both sides.

Kaijo's defense had remained man to man, which Hikari had always thought was the best defense - but in this case..something just told her that zone was better for the Seirin boys to do. A cry of delight passed through her lips when Kagami passed to Kuroko, who then passed it back to Kagami while Kise was distracted, allowing them to earn another set of points. She couldn't help it from then, anytime Kuroko would pass to someone a cheer would find it way past her lips, her fingers curling around the clip board in her hands from excitement.

She had faith in these boys.

She didn't stop the smirk that made it's way onto her face when Kuroko stood defensively in front of her Kise, shocking most of the players beside Seirin. Riko glanced at their manager and smiled approvingly, giving her a grateful nod. If she wasn't here, Riko might have not thought of this plan in the first place - Hikari truly was a genius when it came to strategies.

"I never dreamed we'd play together like this, Kurokocchi," Kise mused.

"Neither did I," Kuroko replied blandly, his blue eyes burning into Kise's gold ones.

"I don't know what you're up to," Kise stated, his voice lowering ever so slightly causing Hikari to lean forward slightly so she could hear more clearly, "But you can't stop me Kurokocchi, not even if you have Karicchi to help you out."

Hikari's smirked widened at the words, her eyes following as Kise moved around Kuroko only to be blocked by Kagami.

"Sorry, Ryo," Hikari chuckled under her breath, her eyes slowly moving back to the blue haired boy who was now reaching towards the ball, "We're not trying to stop you. We're taking the ball."

Hikari gripped onto her clip board tightly, she didn't even know why she was still holding it honestly. The only names she had written down were Kise's and Kasamatsu's, the others were mainly defense with a few supporting offensive roles. A small sigh of relief passed through her lips as Kagami blocked Kise's would-be three pointer. Seirin was catching up, they didn't need the gap to widen any further.

Her eyes widened and a strangled 'no' passed through her lips, echoing throughout the gym. Kise's arm flew back, hitting Kuroko in the face at the same time Hikari dropped her clip board onto the floor.

"Tetsu!"

"Referee timeout!"

Hikari's eyes widened lightly as she slid onto the floor next to Kuroko, her tall socks falling lightly as she did, her hand immediately went to Kuroko's head. She frowned when she pushed back his hair, feeling the moisture of blood on her fingertips. She struggled to lift Kuroko up, the others probably to shocked at the fact that it happened to help. The first one to snap out of their trance was Hyuuga who immediately ran up to the pair and asked if Kuroko was alright.

"I feel lightheaded," Kuroko muttered quietly, and Hikari frowned, throwing his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"First aid kit, please?"

"Are you okay?"

Hikari's eyes darted over to Kagami's worried face then back to Kuroko as she attempted to wipe the blood from his brow.

"I'm fine," Kuroko answered, "The game is just getting started."

At that moment Kuroko decided it would be a good idea to faint, pushing all of his weight onto the smaller girl. She wasn't strong enough to hold the boy on her own while he was dead weight, so his sudden fall caused them both to crash to the ground in a painful heap. Hikari landed on her tailbone, causing a searing amount of pain to shoot through her spine and she yelped out.

"Hikari!"

"Kuroko!"

"Don't just stand there! Baka's! Help her!" Riko's frantic voice screamed.

Kuroko was picked lifted off of her lap by Hyuuga and Kagami, but before Izuki could offer his hand to Hikari, Kise had raced over to her. His eyes were wide and Hikari could practically hear his heart racing.

"Karcchi.. I-I.."

"Ryouta," Hikari breathed, one hand on her back and the other reaching towards him, "I just need to get up and sit down."

"When was the last time you went to the doctor," Kise whispered as he lifted the girl in his arms, more than what she originally asked for.

Hikari frowned and avoided the question, "I should probably call Sei-nii. He'll be upset though.. you know how he is when he gets upset."

"I think you're the only person who he never gets upset with," Kise answered, a frown still on his face as he set Hikari down on the bench. Much confusion of the Seirin club members.

Hikari turned her eyes over to Kuroko who was lying behind the bench, after staring at him for a moment she turned back to the blond, "Good luck, Ryo."

Hikari's eyes softened as she watched Kise walked back towards the court along with the rest of the others, she sighed - wincing at the pain escalating in her back. She would really have to have it checked out again.

_Seijuro is not going to be happy_, Hikari thought with a slight pout. She nearly jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was met with the fierce red eyes of Seirin's ace.

"You okay?"

Hikari frowned lightly and rubbed her back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Now, go get 'em, Kagami."

* * *

Hikari gnawed on her bottom lip as her mismatched eyes danced along the court. Following the movements of her own boys and the boys of Kaijo. She still wasn't able to stand up, but that didn't stop her from joining Riko in calling out orders and advice to the boys. Her eyes would frequently dart back to Kuroko who had entered the game again - much to her dismay. Now there was less than ten seconds left in the game, and the score was tied.

This was it.

Hikari had told Kuroko how to beat Kaijo if it came down to it.

And it seems it has.

"Go, Tetsu!" Hikari yelled, jerking herself forward. She winced at the pain shooting in her back but ignored it as her gaze hardened on Kise, standing defensively in front of Kagami. Her eyes quickly glanced to the clock and she panicked, shouting out the name that came to mind first, "Kagami!"

The tall red head passed the ball over to Kuroko and Hikari felt her heart squeeze. As if in slow motion, Kuroko shot the ball towards the basket - confusing everyone in the him. Her palms began to sweat, as both Kise and Kagami jumped into the air after the basketball. She shouted in glee as Kagami began to climb higher into the air while Kise slowly began to fall. And again, as if in slow motion, Kagami caught the ball between his hands and slammed the ball through the hoop, shouting, "I don't need you to return the favor. Because this ends now!"

Hikari was the first one to scream in joy, jumping from the bench over to Kagami and Kuroko - throwing her arms around the smaller boys shoulders. He smiled lightly, use to this action many times already from their Teiko days. During their first, and most of their second year she would always throw herself onto the closest player and hug them tightly.

"I.. lost.."

Hikari's laughter died down and she slowly turned, with a sigh she semi-limped over to the crying blond. She held her hand up to Kasamatsu as he reeled his foot back to kick his fellow player. Instead, the girl reeled her hand back and then quickly brought it towards the blonde boys forehead. Effectively thumping him so hard his face turned red.

"Karicchi!"

"Shut up," Hikari barked, cocking her hip (something that the Seirin team noticed she often did), "You lost, but don't let it get to your head. You just have to practice."

"Bu-"

Hikari thumped the boys forehead again, causing him to groan, "Think of this as a learning experience. Do you remember how I reacted after I lost my first race?"

"This is differ-"

"Obviously it's different," Hikari interrupted fiercely, her eyes burning holes into him, "My sport was individual while you have a team sport. You need to remember that you need to work with others more, let them help you. You're not the only one who lost today, Ryo. You're forgetting the rest of Kaijo."

Kise looked passed the girls head to see the faces of the rest of his team, Kasamatsu smirking over at him as he took a step beside Hikari, "You just had to learn to add the word 'revenge' to your dictionary."

"Not that it'll do you any good, Kasamatsu-san," Hikari winked, causing the boy to blush, "We'll still win."

"Oh, Karicchi!" Kise cried, reaching over to hug the girl tightly. Hikari gasped at the pain that shot through her back, instinctively pushing back and away from Kise. She stumbled slightly backwards, nearly falling to the floor - and she would have fallen if it weren't for Kagami. He frowned down at her, one of his brows raised in confusion.

"Karicchi!"

"Players line up!"

Hikari quietly thanked Kagami as he set her down gently, her hand immediately going to her back in pain. Riko walked up to the girl, gently placing a hand on her shoulder - speaking softly so only she could hear her as the boys made their way to the locker room.

"Your back is weak, Hikari-chan."

Hikari frowned, tilting her head to look at the ceiling, "Ah, I'll explain it another time senpai. I should call my brother."

Riko nodded and the two waited for the boys to come out of the locker room, once that was done Riko had decided to give an order for one of the boys to carry Hikari - seeing as she was in a decent amount of pain. And according to Riko, no girl shoulder be in pain when there are "many _servants_ who can attend to her needs."

After plenty of blushes, the boys decided on a game of rock-paper-scissors..


	6. Chapter 6

"Can someone explain to me why _I'm_ the one carrying her again?"

"Because you lost rock-paper-sciccors, that's why," Hyuuga barked, giving Kagami a deadpanned look. Daring him to question his senpai.

The red headed boy huffed, shifting the small girls weight on his back. After visiting the hospital for Kuroko's head injury, Riko had forced Hikari to be seen by a doctor - but the only thing the man could do was give her some pain medication that would last for the day. The only side effect was that she would fall asleep, so someone _had_ to carry her. And after a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors, the deciding game was between Kagami and Mitobe.

Needless-to-say, the red headed ace lost this one.

"Here we are!" Riko exclaimed happily as she lead the boys into a restaurant, much to their confusion. The place was nearly empty, only a few people - so the large group was immediately taken to a table.

Kagami stood awkwardly at one end of the table, shifting Hikari on his back once more as his cheeks flushed a soft red.

"Uh..."

Riko looked up from her seat, "Oh! Uh... Well, the boys can sit at the table while Hikari lies in the middle of the booth. Here."

Kagami nodded and genlty maneuvered the girl off of him before setting her down on the seat of the booth. He noticed her brows furrow together slightly, her mouth moving as if she was speaking. But no sound came from her mouth, so he decided to ignore it.

"Will she be okay?" Koganei asked, lifting his head so he could see over the table.

"Hikari-san is strong," Kuroko answered, causing the players to all turn to him.

"I mean," Riko began, resting her chin on her interlaced hands, "I don't doubt she's strong. She was your assistant coach, so she ha-"

"Assistant coach?" Kuroko interrupted her, tilting his head slightly, "Hikari-san wasn't the assistant coach.. she was our only coach."

"..._WHAT_?!"

* * *

**Flashback**.

THe sound of a whistle echoed throughout the small gym. The two players on the court stopped, the only sound left was the repeated smacking of the basketball on the courts floor. Golden eyes snapped up to the origin of the whistleblower, his heart beating a little faster with nerves.

"Hikari-san?" The blue haired boy beside the golden boy asked.

Kise stared at the girl as her eyes roamed over him, his eyes did the same to her. She wore simple grey sweats that fell low on her hips, her signature white converse, and a quarter sleeve white tshirt. A blue whistle was strapped around her neck, resting neatly between her lips. Her hair was in a messy bun, while her bangs were pushed back with a blue bandana. Kise's eyes snapped up to meet hers when he noticed her begin to walk towards him.

"Hikari-chan?"

"You're not ready yet," Hikari sighed, looking up at the taller blond, "I'm sorry. You need a bit more time with Tetsu, Ryouta-kun. Then we'll see."

Kise frowned, "But.. Hikari-chan!"

"Don't '_but_' me," Hikari scolded the blond, "I could beat you on a one-on-one right here, right now. I can't be having you play with my boys and costing them games."

"I've been practicing for weeks!" Kise groaned, "Play me, Hikari-chan!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kise-kun," Tetsu piped up, "Hikari-san is our Coach for a reason."

"Fine," Hikari shrugged, tossing her whistle to Tetsu, "This doesn't mean I'm letting you start next match, Ryouta-kun. But, it's nice to see you abilities up front. First one to 10 points wins."

Kise smirked, bouncing the ball in his hand, "Deal."

"You start," Hkari nodded her head towards him and he grinned, ducking into a defensive position. Hikari's eyes scanned over Kise quickly, his body giving off a soft golden glow that Hikari just knew she could strengthen within him. In a flash, the blond boy twisted around and attempted to spin around her. Hikari grinned childishly as she slid to the side gracefully, blocking his movements once more. The boy frowned, bouncing the ball closer to him as his eyes narrowed.

He hadn't played against her before, but he had heard that she was in fact a great player. Yet, she didn't play basketball. Instead, she chose to run track and field. She could have been a star player, but she would rather watch than play. He didn't quite understand that.

Kise's eyes widened seeing her eyes harden, her demeanor change completely. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a soft breath, one foot moving in front of the other. He didn't know what she was going to do. Was she going to try and take the ball? Was she getting ready for him to move?

"You're too slow, Ryouta-kun," She smiled softly, charging towards him.

Kise flew back, attempting to bring the basketball closer to him. He grunted with displeasure as her hand seemed to flash past him in a quick blur, taking the ball along with her. He spun around, beads of sweat flying in the air followed by the graceful flow of his hair. His eyes widened seeing she was across the court, the flick of her wrist was the last thing he noticed as the ball spun in the hoop before sinking into the basket.

"H-How?!"

"Hikari-san is just normally known for just her eyes," Tetsu interjected, walking towards a baffled Kise, "She's known for that as a coach. But, as a player, she's known for being incredibly fast. That's why she runs for the track team."

"Don't inflate my ego, Tetsu," Hikari grinned cheekily, tossing the ball to Kise, "Come on, let's keep going."

After a a 30 minute one on one, the game ended with Hikari 11 and Kise 9. To say she was impressed would have been an understatement, she was actually unite proud of Kise. He had improved well, and improved fast.

But, said blond had begun whining loudly, latching onto Hikari as she began to walk out of the gym, announcing that his side practice was over and she had to go see another player.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Ryouta-kun," Hikari sighed, once more as she looked at the boy lazily, a smirk playing at her lips.

"I respect you," Kise stated, standing tall before her, "I see why you're the coach, and why I need your approval even before Akashi-san. I'll prove to you that I can do it, Karicchi."

Hikari blinked, staring at the boy curiously. It was the first time he had use the -_cchi_ with her before, she had assumed he was actually slightly afraid of her to use it before. But it made her smile softly, she kind of like the nickname. She felt more like a friend rather than strictly a coach, and she liked that. That's why she had always tried to build a relationship with each of her players.

**_Tried_**.

* * *

Riko's mouth fell slightly open, her eyes wide as she glanced down at the girl sleeping beside her on the booth.

"I'm not surprised Hikari-san didn't tell you," Kuroko continued, "She see's you as her senpai, she probably didn't want to intimidate you. Being the coach for all the Generation of Miracle members, and being the sister of one, she had a lot on her shoulders... But she carried us well."

"Wow," Hyuuga muttered under his breath, "To hold so much power in the palm of your hand tha-"

"So," Kagami interrupted rudely, eating a glare from the Seirin Captain, "She basically had control over all of you. She asked you to jump, everyone would ask how high?"

"No," Kuroko shook his head, "She would ask us to jump with her, and we wouldn't question it. Each of the members puts Hikari-san on a sort of... pedestal, you could say. They look up to her, greatly. And, in a way, each of them love her."

"She was like.. the Princess of the Generation of Miracles then?" Izuki asked, jotting down something in the notebook he held.

"No," Kuroko answered once more, "A Princess still has a King and Queen above her. Princess' listen to the Kings, the Kings listen to their Queen. Each member of the Generation of Miracles is seen as a King. So, she was more than just a Princess... She was a Queen."

* * *

**Authors Corner**: So sorry that this is so short, but it was a good place to end it. The flashback might seem random but it's _very_ important. Thank you for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A soft whimper made it's way past the girls lips as she rolled over, snuggling even deeper into her pillow and taking in the fresh smell of the laundry detergent she used.

"About time you woke up."

The girl let out a yelp and scrambled out of her bed quickly, tumbling down messily onto the floor and landing on her rear - causing another yelp to make it's way past her lips. Her eyes shot up to look at the frowning face of a certain blue haired ace.

"You should be more careful, hime," he grumbled, reaching his hand down and pulling her up from under her arm.

She huffed pulling away form him softly, "Don't call me that, I hate that nickname. What're you doing here anyway? Why are you in my house, _again_?!"

"Got a call from your brother last night," Aomine yawned, "Since he can't be here he wants me to take you to your doctor today."

"That's usually Taro's job," Hikari grumbled, rubbing her tailbone roughly - causing the blue haired male to slap her hand eyes narrowed and she grunted, too tired to really argue with the male. Her back was killing her and she even had the urge to cry, but she refused, "Did Sei make an appointment?"

"For 3 o' clock."

"What time is it?"

"Dunno," Aomine shrugged, watching as the girl stood up from bed. Her right hand rested on her lower back, reminding him of the way elderly people sometimes walked.

He frowned, rubbing his eye, as he continued to watch her slowly make her way over to her closet and pull out clothes. A simple pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt with her converse, "You're not going to yell at me for being in your house?"

"No," Hikari sighed, "No point."

"It's unlike you to be so.. not stubborn," Aomine grunted, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Hikari sighed, walking into her bathroom and shutting the door, leaving it barely open so Aomine could hear her speak as she changed, "I just know that Seijuro is going to keep sending you over when I annoy him. So, there's no point. Plus... I was being stupid. Acting the way I was when we've been friends for years."

"Are you sick?"

"No," Hikari deadpanned, stepping out of the bathroom, a rubber band between her teeth as she rolled her hair into a bun, "I'm Hikari."

Aomine rolled his eyes, shifting on her bed comfortably, "I hope you know you snore."

"I hope you know you make me feel ill," Hikari muttered, tossing her sleeping shirt on top of his head - purposly missing her laundry basket.

Aomine smirked grabbing the shirt off of his face and tossing it to the floor beside him. He watched the smaller girl closely, memories from Teiko basketball swirling in his head, "How was the game with Kise?"

"We won," Hikari replied quickly, a small loving smile on her face as she thought about the Seirin boys. Aomine made a 'tch' noise, noticing the familiar smile on her face. It was the smile she gave the Teiko boys back in her first year, watching from the stands.. and in their second year, coaching from the sidelines. Though, thinking back on it now, during their third year at Teiko... that smile did begin to fade into more of a permanent frown. She was coaching less and became more of a supervisor as all of the Generation of Miracles began to become more independent rather than a team. Still, she had stuck by their side proudly.

"How'd Kise react to that?"

Not wanting to embarrass her best friend, Hikari shrugged exiting her room and walking towards her kitchen with Aomine in tow.

"He reacted better than I expected," Hikari explained, opening her fridge, "But of course he was upset, it was his first loss."

"Not really his first lost," Aomine rolled his eyes, jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter, "I beat him every one on one we had."

"So did I," Hikari answered back, "Well, until... But, anyway.. It's different. Losing in a one on one and then losing as a team. Or in an _actual_ game. It's completely different."

"Whatever," Aomine grunted, "What're you cooking, hime?"

"I'm just going to eat left overs from yesterday," Hikari answered with a yawn, "I'll warm up some for you too."

Aomine grunted in acknowledgement watching as Hikari pulled out a bowl of rice and two eggs, along with soy sauce, "I hate putting the raw egg on top."

"It's good for you," Hikari huffed, "Plus, it's not like it tastes bad. I like it."

"It's gross!"

"Stop complaining and eat it! If not, get your own food!"

"Tch."

"Exactly. Hurry up at eat, we have to catch the train there since it's too far to walk and I want to be at the doctors early so I don't have to wait in line if there is one, " Hikari answered, shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"Uh huh. Oi, Hime?"

"Hm?"

"Why..uh... You have soy sauce on your shirt."

"Neh?!"

* * *

"How'd it go?"

Hikari frowned, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh, "I'm back to wearing the flimsy back brace. But, besides that, there isn't much change. They still don't want to do surgery because I'm 'so young and will grow out of it'."

"Tch," Aomine grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked with the girl out of the doctors office, "This place is stupid, you should find another."

"Sei-nii is looking," Hikari shrugged, "But, I mean, this is the third doctor I've seen and they all say the same thing. I'll just roll with it."

"You gonna tell Seirin?"

"Nah," Hikari shook her head, "I... I might tell one person. But that's it. Why?"

Aomine turned his head away, jutting his lower lip slightly as he glared at the building they were walking by. He wanted to yell at her, shake her and question her about how she was being so calm about all of this. Maybe this was why Shintaro was the one to always take her to the doctor. Out of all the boys, he was the one who had always calmed her down and kept her cool while each of the others was stressing out.

Whenever someone was wrong with her back each of them went into a panic.

Seijuro would have this crazed glint in his eye that would scare just about anyone.

Kise would practically cry on Hikari's shoulder, whining loudly and snuggling into her in his weak attempt at comforting her.

Murasakibara would actually offer her a small portion of his candy, which she would always kindly reject. And he would sit beside her like a puppy keeping watch.

Kuroko was Kuroko.

Aomine would usually resort to freaking out, his anger bubbling in replace for his concern.

Shintaro was the only one who actually knew how to keep her calm. He would casually push up his glasses, mention the horoscope and then carry her to the nearest rest place or her doctors. Although out of character for the green haired shooting guard, he was unusually protective over Hikari.

But then again they all were.

"Earth to Ahomine?"

"O-Oi! Don't call me that!"

"What? Aho?" Hikari chuckled, looking up and grinning at the tall male, "You were in a good daze, I was waiting for you to walk into something."

"Why you-" Aomine growled, pulling the girl in a tight headlock and dragging her along with him, "You're so annoying."

"Look who's talking!" Hikari yelped, pushing away from him with a huff, "I like Ahomine more that Daikiki."

"Baka."

"Aho."

_Smack_.

* * *

**Authors Corner**: I'm so sorry this is short and it's probably a terrible chapter in your eyes but things that are now explained will be explained and I'm sorry but updates will be a LOT slower now that I have a job. Starbucks, wooh. But yes, I'm sorry for such a delay! Thank you for being lovely and even reading this okay, bye ily


End file.
